Bella's Fear
by twilightrocksyoursocks
Summary: Bella gets her flu shot. The first time in eight years. But Bella being Bella, hates anything to do with hospital's and needles. Carlisle and Edward talk her into getting her flu shot though. Read and Review please! This story is for IcyActress!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Bella, when was the last time you had your flu shot?" Carlisle asked me.

I looked at him in surprise. " I stopped taking them when I was eight years old. I never get sick. Expect for a cold every know and then."

I was quiet for a minute. Afraid to ask the question I didn't want to hear the answer to. " Why do you ask?"

Carlisle sighed " Since I am your doctor know, I have been looking over your medical file. It said you haven't had any of your shots since you were eight years old. Just like you told me. I think it is time for you to go to the hospital and have them done."

I looked at him like he was insane. " Why do I need to get one? I haven't been sick in ages. Let alone of the flu."

"The flu shot helps you prevent from getting sick." Carlisle explained. " Everybody should get them. All of my children do. Even though we aren't exactly humans, I work at a hostipal and I get them, and I make my children get them to."

I buried my face in Edward's chest.

"It's ok Bella. It doesn't hurt much. Just a little pinch. Carlisle is really gentle when he gives us the flu shot." Edward said to me.

"Why don't you get one with me then." I snapped.

Edward gave a soft laugh. " I already did love. A couple of weeks ago."

"Why didn't I get one to?" I demanded.

"All three of us know that you would flip out once you found out about the shot. Just like you are know." Edward said.

Edward was stroking my hair as I was shaking against him.

"Bella, relax, we haven't done it yet, and we are just talking about it." Edward told me.

That is when Carlisle spoke up. "We can do it in a private room Bella. No one will see us. It would just be you, Edward, and I. We can take all the time we need."

I lifted my face up from Edward's chest and peeked at Carlisle. Carlisle gave a soft chuckle.

" I know how much you hate needles Bella. But it is for your own good, trust me."

" If you both know I hate needles, then why are you doing this to me?" I said.

" Like I said before, for your own good and it helps you from getting sick." Carlisle said.

That is when Edward spoke up. "When would you like to get her shot Carlisle?"

I glared at him. All he did was give a soft laugh.

"Right know will be a good time. The office is pretty much closed and it will pretty much be us there."

Carlisle and Edward looked at me. Waiting for me to respond.

"Not without a fight." I said.

That is when I jumped off the couch and starting running towards the door. I was going to jump in my truck, start the engine, and take off as fast as my truck would go.

I didn't even reach the damn door when Edward scooped me up into his arms.

"Put me down." I said.

Edward had me over his shoulder's like I was a sack of pototes or something. All he did was laugh.

"Nope. Your coming with us." Edward said.

I was pounding him on his back with my fist's, but all the did was hurt my hands. Edward didn't even flinch. Carlisle seemed to be enjoying this and he was laughing.

"Not helping Carlisle." I said.

"Sorry Bella." He said with a smirk on his face.

I could tell Edward had one on his face to. Why did they both have to gain up on me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. I didn't think this story would be any good. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the wait.**

Chapter 2

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, put me write down this instant. I would not be tolerated like this." I yelled at him.

"Sorry Bella, no can do. Carlisle wants me to put you in the car and for you to get your shot. Stop putting up a fight."

"I will not." I screamed.

"Put me down or I will have Emmett tackle you." I threatened.

Edward looked at Carlisle and they both started to laugh. Carlisle was getting in his car while Edward still had me over his shoulders. I could feel his body shaking with laughter.

" I am afraid Emmett can't tackle me my dear Bella. He is off hunting with Rosalie, and Esme." I said.

"Fine, I'll have Jasper manipulate your emotions so you can feel guilty for making me, more like forcing me, to go to the hospital." I said.

I also glared at Carlisle. "And you to."

"They are off shopping in Seattle. It is just you, me, and Carlisle." I saw he had a grin on his face.

Where was everybody when I needed them?

"If I put you down, will you promise not to run away?" Edward asked me.

I turned around so I could at least see his face a little bit. " Fine, but you and Carlisle are going to regret this."

Edward finally put me down and I looked at him. He had a smile on his face. "I'm scared Bella, I am really scared."

Edward had a pretend look of terror on his face. "Just get in the car please."

I did as I was told. I didn't feel like arguing him at this point. I got into Carlisle's car, and slammed the door. I glared at the window. They were so going to get even for this, I just have to find the right time and place and how to get even with them.

Carlisle and Edward got in and closed the car doors.

"I brought you a surprise." Edward told me.

I just sat in the back seat, arms across my chest. I ingored him.

Edward put in a c.d. and he pushed play. It was my favorite song in the world. It was my lullaby that Edward had made for me.

"I am hoping this would calm you down." Edward said.

Somehow, I am not sure how, it did calm me down. I started to get sleepy, and I curled up against the backseat, trying not to fall asleep.

"Go to sleep Bella." Edward said.

That is when I closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

**Here is the end of chapter 2. Let me know what you think!**

**Edwardlovesklutzybella **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bella's POV

I am not sure how long I have been sleeping, but the next thing I knew, somebody was shaking me gently to wake up. I didn't want to get up though. I was too comfortable curled up in the back seat of Carlisle's car. My head was resting against the cool window and my legs were curled up on the seat. My knees tucked into my chest.

"Bella, Bella love, it's time to wake up." I heard Edward say to me.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open to see Edward looking at me. He had a small smile on his face and he was leaning towards me. My heart started to race like it always does when he gets so close to my face like that. You think I would be use to it by know, but I never do. I could see his topaz eyes looking right at me.

I must have stopped breathing for a second because Edward looked at me with a worried look.

"Bella, breath." Edward said.

I didn't notice I had stopped breathing. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Are you ready to go and get your flu shot?" Edward asked me.

"Do I have to Edward?" I begged.

I gave him my best puppy dog face I could manage, and I batted my eyelashes. Most of the time I could get away with it, but he wouldn't go for it this time.

"No, you have to get your shot." Edward said.

I looked at Carlisle with my puppy dog face and batted my eye lashes. " Sorry Bella, you need your shot."

"B- but it will hurt." I started to whine a little bit.

"Carlisle is going to be real gentle with you. All you are going to feel is a little pinch, just like I told you before." Edward said.

"C'mon guys, let's get this over with."Carlisle said.

I could tell by the sound of Carlisle's voice that he was worried on how I was going to re-act on getting my flu shot. He just wanted to get this over with. I could tell.

Carlisle got out of the car and closed the door. Edward did the same.

I still wouldn't budge at all. Me being my stubborn self.

Edward walked over to the other side of the car, where I was sitting at, and opened the door. Waiting for me to come out of the car. He had his hand out waiting for me to take his hand. I put my hand out at first, almost touching his hand, then pulled it back. Edward gave a soft chuckle.

"Please Bella." Edward said.

Slowly, I unbuckled my seat belt and started to get out of the car. As I was getting out of the car, I didn't notice my shoe laces were untied. Just as I was getting out of the car, me being my clumsy self, tripped over my shoe laces. I fell face first onto the cement.

"Bella." Both Edward and Carlisle said worriedly.

They both rushed over to my side and helped me up.

"I'm fine." I said.

"No your not Bella. Your lip is bleeding." Carlisle said.

Carlisle came over to me and examined my lip. "You have a deep cut Bella. It is bleeding pretty bad to. We need to get you into the hospital and get that cleaned up."

I groaned. I didn't want to have to get stitches in my lip either. Could this day get any worse?

I saw Edward stay back away from me for a little bit. I knew the smell of my blood still bothered him. Even though we have been together for some time know.

While Carlisle was still looking at my busted lip, I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward going into the car. He grabbed a small tissue and handed it to me.

"Put this on your lip Bella. Or do you want one of us to do it?" Carlisle asked.

"I think I can handle it thanks." I said.

I grabbed the tissue and put it on my lip. But it hurt.

"Alright guys, let's get in and get Bella taken care of." Carlisle said.

With Carlisle and Edward right by side, watching my every move, we went inside the hospital.

**There is the end of chapter 3. Sorry for the long update. I have been to four graduation's this year and it has just been insane. Two of those graduations have been my sisters. One was my sister graduating from 8****th****, the other from high school. **

**Doesn't that sound like Bella? Tripping over her own shoe laces and bust her lip open? I thought so. **

**Please review!**

**Alright, as you can tell, Bella hasn't gotten her flu shot yet. It's because she tripped over her own shoe laces while getting out of the car. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A VERY big thanks to my good friend **OhheyyyJessie. She had saved this story. I was going to stop writing it because I didn't like how I was writing it and where it was going. But with OhheyyJessie's help, she saved the story. This chapter is for her.

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Carlisle was right, as soon as we walked inside the hospital doors, there was hardly anybody there. The only people that were there was the receptionist, a couple of doctors and a couple of nurses. We walked right up to the desk where the receptionist was at.

The receptionist looked at me and I could hear her sigh. She put down her paper work, and looked at me.

"What happened this time Bella?"

I blushed. I was about to say something, but Edward cut me off.

"While she was getting out of the car, she fell and tripped over her shoe laces. I guess she didn't notice that they were untied." Edward finished for me.

"Is there a room opens Miss Armstrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Room 12 is open." Miss Armstrong said.

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

"What are we going to do with you Bella?" Miss Armstrong said. She gave a soft chuckle.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that your lives here will be very boring if it weren't for me coming in her every other day." I said through the tissue on my lip. I shouldn't have started to talk. It started to bleed even more know.

"Very true Bella. Try and stay out of trouble." Miss Armstrong said.

"No promises." I said.

"Bella, please stop talking, your making your lip bleed more." Edward said.

I followed Edward and Carlisle down the hall and into Room 12. The room was brightly lit with a gurney in the room.

"Alright Bella, hop up on the bed please." Carlisle instructed.

I did as I was told. I climbed onto the bed and still had the tissue on my lip.

"Edward, please get me some gauze for her lip."Carlisle said.

"I'll be right back." Edward said, and he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

Since I had nothing else to do, I watched Edward and Carlisle get ready to fix me up. Edward was over by the counter grabbing a few gauze while Carlisle was getting his other supplies. What I saw Carlisle grab made my start to feel sick to my stomach. He grabbed a needle and some thread, and put it on a tray that was right next to him. He grabbed a pair of gloves, some extra pieces of gauze.

"C-Carlisle, is all this really necessary for a split lip?" I said. My voice was shaky.

Carlisle turned around and looked at me. "Yes Bella."

My heart started to race, and my palms were starting to get sweaty.

That is when Edward came back over to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Relax Bella. Your heart is racing a million miles a minute. He hasn't even started yet."

"I can't help it." I said.

I took a peek over my shoulder to see what Carlisle was doing. He was finished gathering everything he needed and started to push the tray over to where I was. The wheels on the tray were making a squeaky noise, which didn't help at all.

I gulped once Carlisle was right next to me. Carlisle gave a soft chuckle. "Please relax Bella."

"I'm about to get stuck with a needle, and you tell me to relax?" I nearly tried to shriek.

"Yes." Carlisle said calmly.

"Alright, are you ready? Edward will help me to. This shouldn't take to long as long as you don't try and fight us."

"No promises." I snapped.

"Edward, I need you to put on some gloves." Carlisle said.

Edward got up and grabbed the pair of gloves that Carlisle was holding. He put them on and turned to Carlisle.

"Edward, can you please go to the cabinet over their and grab the small bottle of Novocain?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Edward said.

" I will be right back love. Stay put." Edward told me.

I watched Edward walk over to the cabinet to grab whatever it was Carlisle had ask for. He came back with a small bottle in his hand and gave it to him. Both of their backs were turned.

They were getting ready for whatever they were going to use to fix my busted lip with. That is when I decided to make a run for it. As quietly as I could, I crawled out of the bed that I was on. I was almost to the door when I bumped my knee into the chair.

"Damn it." I hissed. I was rubbing my knee. That was going to leave a mark.

Thankfully, Carlisle and Edward still had their backs turn. I had my hand on the handle and opened the door the slightest bit. The door must have squeaked though because Edward and Carlisle both turned around.

"Were do you think your going." Edward said. He gave a soft chuckle as he looked at me.

He was over to me in a second, and had me in his arms.

"I am going to explain to you what we are going to do to you." Edward said.

I didn't even try to fight him. I just let him walk me over to the bed.

He laid me on the bed, pulled my hair away from my face, and sat down next to me.

"Carlisle is going to give you some Novacaine to help num the area where he is going to stitch up your lip. We are going to give that a few minutes to settle in, and then after that, we will start fixing up your lip. It is going to hurt at first, but it wont be that bad." Edward told me.

"Yea right." I said.

Carlisle was done getting ready and he looked over at me. " Are you ready Bella?"

"Do I have a choice?" I said.

"No, I'm afraid you don't." Carlisle said.

Carlisle walked over to the counter to put some gloves on. When he was done with that, he grabbed a small stool that was in the room and he sat down on it.

"Edward, please hold her hands so she doesn't try and move." Carlisle said.

"Ok love, just try and relax." Edward said.

Carlisle got the Novacaine ready and he had it in a shot. He was going to give me a shot in the mouth? Just to num my lip? No way is he going to do that!

"Relax Bella. Try not to make this any harder than it has to be." Carlisle said.

I started to wiggle, but with Edward's firm grip on my arms, I couldn't get away.

He started to come towards me with the shot of Novocain right towards my mouth. Tears were starting to stream down my face and my heart was racing.

"Your going to feel a little pinch Bella.' Carlisle said.

He put the Novocain right in my mouth on the side where he was numing it.

I cried, and started to thrash around, even tried to escape, but with Edward  
holding my arms and now Carlisle holding my head to the gurney, I couldn't get  
away.

When I felt the pinch I sucked in a breath of air and closed my eyes.  
I thought to myself, "okay it's almost over, once this is done I won't feel  
the stitches."

"There we go, let's get that lip stitched up now," Carlisle said letting go of  
head.

I opened my tear filled eyes and met Edwards gaze. His expression looked  
almost apologetic.

"I am sorry love. We had to get your lip numbed... Was it really that bad?" He  
asked.

It wasn't too bad, but it still hurt. I would have said 'yes', but my lip was  
numb, so I nodded my head instead.

He wiped away my tears with his thumb and kissed my forehead.

"Is your lip numb Bella?" Carlisle asked sitting back down near my head.

I nodded my head.

"Okay, let's get started. Just relax Bella," he rubbing my arm, when my  
breathing hitched. "I am quick at stitches," he said with a smile and wink.

Carlisle started messing around with the supplies on a tray.

I looked up at Edward and he smiled down at me. He started running his fingers  
through my hair and humming my lullaby softly. Usually it would have put me to  
sleep, but not this time. It did make me relax a little though. I closed my  
eyes and focused on his hands in my hair.

I felt a tug on my lip, which made me flinch, but the tugging didn't stop. It  
went from one side to the other. I had to remind myself not to breathe out of  
my mouth, but keep breathing through my nose. I opened my eyes half way though  
it because curiosity got the best of me and was greeted with different metal  
tools. Carlisle's gloves were slightly stained with blood at the finger tips.

The whole scene made me want to vomit. I could feel the blood drain from my  
face and was soon greeted by Edwards's hand being put over my eyes to make me  
stop watching. The tugging didn't last much longer.  
I felt someone rubbing my arm and I opened my eyes again. It was Carlisle  
rubbing my arm, "Bella you did very well, I am finished."

I sat up and felt dizzy and Edward put his arm around my waist to keep me  
upright.

"Now all we have is the flu shot," Carlisle announced.

I groaned, "Do we have to? Haven't I been through enough today?"

Carlisle gave me a stern look, "I am sorry Bella, but we have to."

I tried to slide off the gurney, but Edwards grip on my waist just tightened.

"This is not fair!" I wind.

I looked over at Edward to glare at him, but he turned on the full force of  
his eyes on me, making me give in.

I sighed and snuggled closer to him and buried my face into his shoulder. He  
started to rub patterns on my back with his fingers.

I felt the coldness of the alcohol wipe on my left arm. "Slight pinch again  
Bella." I tensed up my whole body and I felt Carlisle rubbing my arm trying to  
get me to relax.

"Bella it won't hurt as much if you just relax," he said while massaging my  
forearm.

I took a deep breath then felt the "slight pinch." It was more like a big  
pinch!

"Ow, ow, ow!" I yelled into Edwards shoulder.

"All done," Carlisle announced while smoothing a bandage over it. 

I looked up at Edward again and he gave me a nice kiss on the lips.

**Here is the long awaited chapter 4. A VERY big thanks to my good friend **OhheyyyJessie. She had saved this story. I was going to stop writing it because I didn't like how I was writing it and where it was going. But with OhheyyJessie's help, she saved the story.

I am going to write one more chapter, and then that will be it for this story.

Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my last chapter to Bella's Fear. Hope you enjoy it! Does anybody know what story I should write next?**

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

When Carlisle was done giving me my shot, I was sniffling into Edward's shoulders still. Carlisle put the band aid on, and gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Good job Bella. Edward and I are both proud of you." Carlisle said.

Carlisle took off his gloves and threw them away. He started to put away his tools that he was using.

"M, My arm hurts." I sniffled.

Edward was rubbing soothing circles on my back to try and comfort me.

"It will hurt for a little bit longer, but the pain will go away soon."

"We will leave as soon as I am done putting my stuff away Bella." Carlisle told me.

"Do I have to go back to Charlie's house tonight?" I asked. My words were slurring a little bit from the medicine that Carlisle had given me.

"It's all taken care of. Alice had called Charlie already and told him that you were spending the night. We boys are out hunting, so you and Alice can have a girl's night." He winked when he told me that.

"Alice is back?" I asked.

"Alice and Jasper won't be back until tonight. Around seven. They are both worried about you. Alice saw what happened today and sent me a text saying everything is going to be fine." Edward told me.

"What about Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett?" I said.

"They will be back around seven also. Esme is worried sick about you. Even Rosalie is a little worried about you. And Emmett, well, you know how he is, he just wants to make sure his baby sister is safe." Edward told me.

I smiled a little bit. " Even Rosalie was worried about me?"

"Yes, she doesn't hate you know. She just doesn't want you to become one of us. She sees that you have your whole life ahead of you and she doesn't want it to see it end at such a young age. Rosalie didn't have a choice when she was changed." Edward said.

"It's my choice though. I want to be part of your family." I said quietly.

"I know that. We all do." Edward said.

Carlisle must have been listening because he turned around to look at us. "We just want to find the right time to change you Bella."

Edward gave a soft chuckle.

"What?"I said.

"If we change you know, I think Emmett will miss seeing you get hurt all the time." Edward said.

I gave a soft laugh. "I'm sure that I will still be as clumsy as ever once I am changed. Right Carlisle?"

"You will be a little bit clumsy for awhile. But once you get used to your new body, things will become easier for you." Carlisle said.

Carlisle turned around to be the last of his stuff away.

I snuggled against Edward. "I am getting tired."

"You can sleep on the way home. Then later on tonight, we will do something special since you have been such a good patient."Edward told me.

Carlisle was done putting his tools away and turned to looks at us. "You two ready to go?"

"You have no idea." I said.

"Are you going to be able to walk?" Edward asked me.

"I'm sure I'll manage." I told him.

I got off of Edward's lap. I was a little shaky at first, but calmed down. Edward and Carlisle both looked please that I wasn't going to fall over and hurt myself again.

"Let's go home Bella." Edward said.

"That sounds real nice." I said.

Carlisle and Edward walked me out of the room.

Carlisle turned to Miss Armstrong and said "Thank you Miss Armstrong, I'll see you soon."

"Your welcome . Bella, please, try and stay out of trouble." Miss Armstrong told me.

"I'll do my best." I said.

With Edward and Carlisle right by my side, we walked out of the hospital doors and into the parking lot.

**Well, there is the end of my very first story ever. Thank you for all the reviews and adding my story to your favorite's, adding me to your favorite author, and adding my story to the story alert. I am really glad that you guys enjoyed it.**

**Edwardlovesklutzybella**

**P.S. Does anybody have any good ideas on what to right for my next story?**


End file.
